Humans and other animals have evolved to take in and process audio information in their environment so as to derive information from that environment. Hence, our ears have evolved to an extremely complex level to enable us to track accurately the position of an audio source around us.
Further, the provision of audio information is also a highly efficient form of information provision to humans. This is especially the case in the tourism industry where the provision of audio dialogue describing scenery is quite common.